You Foxy Thing
by TheladyWolf
Summary: Just goes to show you shouldnt take wild animals home, they only break your heart. Poor Sasuke. Oneshot.


TheLadyWolf: Yo. I still live, here's a one shot that has been on my mind for the past few days. So I hope you guys like it, plus if you're wondering why I haven't posted much lately…well. Let's just say life caught up with me –suddenly life comes running towards me- aaaaaahhhhhh!!!! That blood thirsty demon is back! You won't take me alive life! Enjoy the story! –Runs away with life chasing after me waving fist in the air-

Disclaimer: Ok, here's the thing, this story was inspired by a comic I read on Deviant art, some of you may know of it. So I don't claim the honor of coming up with the idea, but I did tweak it a bit to my own way. Plus I don't own the Naruto cast or show…how sad .

Info: Just so you know, so OCC, ok? Just letting you know.

Ages:

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Only ones you really need to know the age of anyway .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**You foxy thing**

Sasuke loved Naruto.

He really, really loved him.

Really.

But you all must be wondering, if he loved him so much, then why treat him so bad?

Well you see… our dear beloved and sexy Sasuke had a Plan to get Naruto.

Yes people, he had a Plan.

He even had color coated copies of said 'Plan', he was that serious about it.

But being the type of person who seems to have a stick up his butt, he must go in the order of his plan. Otherwise he feels that he is going against his Uchihaness don't you know.

So I am sure you are all wondering what his 'Plan' is. Well why don't we have the Uchiha tell you himself.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his room looking through his Naruto picture collection. He loved his collection, he really did.

He had a picture of Naruto in the shower, sleeping, eating, tripping…so many wonderful pictures.

But Sasuke wanted the real thing, but that didn't stop him from collecting Naruto merchandise.

He had the Naruto doll, Naruto stationary; he even had the special order comforter. But he wanted Naruto.

Originals were so much better people.

So Sasuke came up with this brilliant plan.

He would get Naruto to marry him.

Brilliant huh?

Sasuke thought he was so smart for coming up with this plan. He thought of how he would woo his foxy blond, then they would get married and have babies with black hair and blue eyes, and how he would be the perfect husband for Naruto and how Naruto would be the perfect wife and they would happily ever after till their kids grew up and they both got old together and died on the same day.

But the thing that Sasuke was worried about, and no, it wasn't the fact that it might be difficult, if not impossible for our little blond to become pregnant, you think it would be, but no.

That was a completely different plan.

It was the fact that he wasn't quite sure how to go about this 'wooing' business you see.

Seeing how in his family they were either contracted to marry, or the man just pointed at a women and she would willing become his wife. I mean, what woman would refuse an Uchiha? So that left an empty learning gap on how to woo for our dear love sick Sasuke.

But Sasuke figured he would come up with a way. Being the genius that he was. –Cough "mad" cough "genius" cough- He would make everything work out.

* * *

And so this wonderful 'Plan' was put into action when our sexy seme Sasuke was taking a stroll, wondering were he cute little uke was. He wanted to stare at his sexy little ass, and imagine how he would kiss him and then he would push him to the ground and some how the clothes would come off and they would-

"Bark" Sasuke paused as he was broken out of his day dreaming and looked down at the little animal at his feet.

He looked around and saw that he was over near where team seven trained, and yet there was a fox here.

How strange.

Animals tended to avoid areas where people were, so why would it be here at all? Sasuke studied the animal.

The fox's fur was actual kind of golden…

'Like Naruto's hair' Sasuke thought dreamily.

He also had his blue eyes…

'Like Naruto's eyes' he thought with a sigh.

Plus, on his face he had three very distinct whisker marks on each side.

…

Let's give the boy a moment please.

…

'Oh my freaking gawd! It's my Naru-chan!!!' Sasuke would have danced giddily if it weren't for the fact that Uchiha's do not dance giddily.

You don't see any giddily dancing Itachi's do you? I thought not. Actual, the sight might traumatize you if you did see it.

So keeping his composure Sasuke thought over what must have happened.

'Knowing my little Naruto, he must have messed up on a jutsu and turned into a fox! This is the perfect time to show his little Naru-chan what a good husband he could be!' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

He thought out how everything would work,

In Sasuke's mind

He would take the fox home and shower it with love and affection. Then something would happen and before Sasuke would know what had happened.

Poof!

Our little fox would turn into out little Naruto in all his uke glory.

Then Naruto would turn to Sasuke and say "oh Sasuke! I love you so much! Seeing how you treated me with so much love and kindness as a fox makes me want to be your wife!"

Then Naruto would leap towards the Uchiha, yelling "take me Sasuke!" which of course, Sasuke would do.

How could he ever deny his little fox?

So he would take the boy up stairs and he would strip him and then lead him to the bed, which he was queen sized by the way, and then…

Well needless to say in Sasuke's mind there are a LOT of little babies running around.

Exiting Sasuke's mind Watch where you step.

Sasuke nodded his head at his thoughts.

So they would live happily ever after, or at least that was the way it was suppose to go.

Yup, that plan sounded wonderful. So Sasuke decided to get to work on it right away and careful carried his little foxy love home.

* * *

Sasuke thought he was a wonderful husband to Naruto A.K.A. the fox.

He made him ramen from his collection which he had gotten just for his little Naru-chan. They would eat at the table like a couple, sitting across from each other, Sasuke eating his rice balls and Naruto with his ramen. Sasuke would complement his love saying how beautiful his eyes or hair was. He wanted his love to feel, well, loved.

They would also take baths together, with Sasuke holding his Naru-chan tenderly while washing him from top to bottom. Then rubbing him dry and brushing his hair and tying a bow in his hair, cause gosh darn it he just looked cuter with it.

And they slept in the same bed.

Like a married couple.

Sasuke couldn't have been any happier; he knew that there was no way that Naruto could refuse him now after being through the ringer of his love and affection. He had even shown Naruto his collection.

So this went on for about a week or so, till Sasuke decided that he and his love would go for a lovely stroll on the training grounds.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke called and the fox came bounding into the room, having learned to respond to the name.

"Would my wittle Naruto like to go for walk?" Sasuke asked as he cuddled with the fox.

The fox answered with a purr. [1.

"Ok, then lets go for a walk." Then he left the house, carrying the fox like a baby in his arms.

As they approached the training grounds, Sasuke was talking to 'Naruto' telling him how many kids he wanted to have and what there names would be and what they would be and do when the grew up and the whole dying same day thing plan when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week, hey is that a fox!?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke had frozen at Naruto's voice.

'What…how could this be?' Sasuke thought with despair.

"Awww he's so cute!" Naruto had now gotten a hold of, well, himself.

'All my hopes and dreams, crushed!' Sasuke thought mournfully as he fell to his knees in sorrow, a black cloud hung over his head.

Naruto being Naruto, remained oblivious to the Uchiha's inner torment as he played with the fox.

From that day on, Sasuke vowed never to take home Naruto looking animals again, it just ended in heart break for the poor boy.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: well I hope you liked it. I am working on the other stories and hope to have another posted really, really, _really_ soon. Don't worry, I am going to work on, 'Only You' it is the next one to be updated. Plus to all of you who went to my profile and voted, and to all of you who leave reviews, thank you very much. They make so very, very happy.

1. Don't really know if foxes purr…do they? o.O


End file.
